No Me Compares
by Eliih Him
Summary: Lo peor que te puede pasar cuando estas enamorada, es que el chico del cual lo estas te compare con su ex. Tal vez él lo haga sin querer, tal vez no. Pero eso no evita que sus palabras te dañen en lo más profundo de tu ser. Es como sí te clavaran miles de puñaladas por todo el cuerpo...


**¡Hola!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia es mía;**

**~Este fic participa del Pre-Desafío del grupo Clan Tsukiyomi;**

**~Universo Alterno;**

**~Brick 19 años y Momoko 17;**

**~Lenguaje inapropiado (creo);**

**~Perdonen la ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

><p><strong>No me compares<strong>

* * *

><p>― ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ― se escuchó el grito una chica.<p>

Todas las personas que estaban en el parque voltearon a ver a la dueña del grito. Se encontraron con una pareja, por lo cual la mayoría dedujo que estarían teniendo una discusión y que era mejor dejarlos así que siguieron con su camino, pero como siempre algunos curiosos se quedaron a observar.

―No grites ― pidió un chico de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos extrañamente rojos, iba vestido con un chaleco rojo con cierre y capucha, camiseta negra, jean oscuros desgastados y converses rojas con negro y con una gorra roja sobre su cabeza.

― ¡¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga?! ¡Siempre que salimos es lo mismo Brick! ― grito una chica de cabellos pelirrojos largos sujetados en una cola alta, unos hermosos pero raros ojos rosas, estaba vestida con una blusa suelta rosa con estampado de flores, jean oscuros y zapatillas blancas.

―No grites Momoko ― volvió a pedir casi suplicando.

― ¡Estoy harta! Creí que podría soportarlo pero… no puedo… ― contesto bajando la voz de apoco.

― ¿Qué? ― Brick estaba sorprendido pero sobre todo confundido.

―Lo que dije ya no puedo más, acéptalo tú no me amas tanto como yo lo hago ― decía en un susurro con sus ojos comenzando a cristalizarse.

Brick estaba sorprendido, cuando acepto salir con Momoko él le había aclarado que estaba enamorado de otra que lo dejo por un chico y ella acepto eso con tal de estar a su lado. Ahora le estaba diciendo que ya no aguantaba más esta situación.

―Nunca lo hiciste y yo lo sabía pero… pensé que podría enamorarte con el tiempo pero… no pude… ― decía aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Brick trato de acercársele pero ella fue más rápida y se alejó lo más posible del chico, pero aún no se iría, tenía que aguantarse las ganas de largarse a llorar y decirle todo lo que no le dijo desde que empezó su relación.

―Muchas veces cuando terminaban nuestros besos tú susurrabas su nombre… ― dijo mirando hacia otro lado para no verle la cara.

―Tú sabias lo que sentía por ella es… algo que no podía evitar aunque quisiera ― contesto serio y con un diminuto sonrojo.

―Lo sabía, tienes razón ― acepto y añadió. ― muchas veces me preguntaban porque seguía a tu lado si sabía que no me amabas, siempre les contesta que era porque quería luchar por tu amor y me seguiría arriesgando a salir lastimada si tú no me corresponderías…

Brick estaba atento a todo lo que ella decía. Él no quería que ella sufriera lo mismo que él, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando vio la determinación en sus ojos, pensó que con el tiempo lograría enamorarse de Momoko pero no lo consiguió.

―Pero no sirvió de nada que yo haya puesto todo mi empeño para que esta relación funcionara ― dijo después de ver que él no le contestaría nada.

―Lo intente, te juro que intentó olvidarla Momoko pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo ― dijo Brick tratando de acercársele pero ella retrocedía por lo que se detuvo.

― ¿Sabes que es lo que más duele? ― pregunto ignorando lo que le dijo y siguió. ― Duele que me compares con ella, "Momoko a ella no le gustaba esos libros" "Ella cocinaba mejor esto" "Ella no me abrazaba tanto" "No era tan energética como tú".

Él la miraba sorprendido por mucho que quisiera negar eso no podía, sería un hipócrita si lo hacía por lo que solo aparto la mirada de ella. Momoko al no obtener respuesta de parte del pelirrojo suspiro y continuó.

―Cada vez que me comparabas con ella, sentía unas ganas de llorar y de mandarte a la mierda para ser sincera pero no podía ― confesó avergonzada con un sonrojo asomándose en su hermoso rostro y agacho su cabeza para tratar de ocultarlo.

―No digas estupideces ― dijo posando su mirada en ella.

Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho, levanto la cabeza para verlo a la cara. Tenía la leve esperanza de que le dijera que su ex no se comparaba a ella, que era mejor que esa chica.

―Nunca podría compararte con ella, ella no tiene comparación… ― dijo serio.

Esto a Momoko le rompió todas sus ilusiones y su corazón. No lo soporto y le dio una cachetada que hizo que todos los que pasaban por ahí se detuvieran a observar la escena. Esta acción dejo sorprendido al pelirrojo levanto la mano hasta su mejilla dónde ella lo había golpeado. Desde que conocía a Momoko nunca vio ni escucho que ella golpeara a alguien.

―No sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo esto maldito sea el día en que te conocí y el momento en que se me ocurrió fijarme en ti, no sabes cuánto quiero odiarte Brick Him ― dijo molesta y dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y añadió. ― no me vuelvas a buscar nunca, olvídate de mí que yo haré lo mismo ― dicho esto se fue dejando al pelirrojo con la mejilla colorada mirándola sorprendido.

**POV Brick**

¿Qué demonios paso?

Momoko acaba de golpearme y ¿terminar conmigo? No esto no puede estar pasando… esperen ¿qué estoy diciendo? Yo no la amo, no sé porque me siento así… yo amo a Berseck no a Momoko.

Sí es así ¿por qué me duele tanto el corazón? ¿Por qué siento esta inmensa tristeza? Quiero creer que todo esto es porque la lastime, no porque la ame. Porque no la amo ¿cierto? Ya estoy delirando, estoy tan mal que pregunte algo a… ¡a nadie! Ni que mi conciencia me fuera a contestar.

Deje mi locura por unos momentos y mire el camino por donde se había ido Momoko, sigo sin entender porque siento esta opresión en el pecho ¡por Dios yo no estoy enamorado de Momoko! Para mi desgracia sigo amando a Berseck Plutonio como el primer día. Quiero creer que esto que siento es porque la lastime con mis estupideces no porque la ame.

**POV Normal**

Brick dejo de tocar su mejilla y dio la vuelta para emprender camino hasta su casa ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. No camino dos cuadras cuando en frente de él había una pareja que se estaba besando por un momento pensó que eran Momoko y él. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió con su camino definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo, pasar mucho tiempo con el idiota de Butch era contagioso, además de que se te pega la idiotez también viene incluida la locura. Pero no duro mucho cuando los recuerdos empezaron a invadirlo, recordó el día en que ella se le declaro…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hace seis meses<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Estaba esperando a que su hermano menor, Boomer, le dejara unos materiales a su novia, Miyako. Admito que de todas las novias que tuvo el rubio oxigenado inocentado está es la que mejor me había agradado. Esta chica lo que tenía de buena lo tenía de inocente y cocinada delicioso, a ella si la aceptaba como cuñada.<em>

―_Brick ¿podemos hablar? ― escuche una voz familiar._

_Me di la vuelta y vi a una chica de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos rosas, se llamaba Momoko Akatsutsumi, había sido mi compañera durante dos años y este año nos había tocado en cursos diferentes, pero aun así la seguía tratando no mucho pero lo seguía haciendo porque era la mejor amiga de la rubia inocente._

―_Claro dime._

―_Yo… esto… quería decirte que… hummm… pues… que… tú… emm yo… que… bueno eso que… ¡tú me gustas mucho! ― dijo totalmente sonrojada._

―_No pued… ― no pude continuar ya que me había tapado la boca y la mire sorprendido._

― _¡Por favor sal conmigo! Sé que estás enamorado de otra pero yo quisiera intentar de que te enamores de mí ― dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro._

_Le señale su mano en mi boca, ella se sonrojo fuertemente y la quito de mi boca rápidamente y soltó una risa nerviosa, realmente eso me pareció muy tierno._

―_Mira no quiero lastimarte y…_

―_Lo soportare, estoy consciente de todo esto ― contesto ahora sonriéndome tiernamente._

_Suspire derrotado. Ella estaba consciente de todo pero no quería lastimarla no quisiera que sufra por un amor unilateral._

―_Pero…_

― _¿Por favor? ¡Pondré todo mi empeño para que logre enamorarte! O al menos gustarte ― dijo jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente._

―_Está bien pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones ― conteste cruzándome de brazos y vi como su rostro se iluminaba._

_Se sonrojo y me abrazo con mucho cariño, lo note porque su forma de abrazar era fuerte pero tierna y delicadamente._

_Yo solo sonreí al verla tan feliz. Tal vez podría terminar enamorándome de esta pelirroja dulce maníaca y extrovertida._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tiempo Actual<strong>_

* * *

><p>Brick sabía que ella saldría lastimada y se lo había dicho pero ella quiso arriesgarse todo porque… porque ella lo amaba con toda su alma.<p>

Llego a su casa y noto que no había nadie. Supuso que sus hermanos estaban con sus novias. Butch estaba saliendo con una chica un año menor que ellos se llamaba Kaoru y estaba en el mismo salón que Miyako y Momoko, que linda coincidencia ¿no? Los tres hermanos tienen a sus novias en el mismo salón y son un año menor, sí fueran más chicas se añadiría en la lista "pedófilos".

Entro en su habitación y se tiro en su cama viendo el techo, cuando nuevamente otro recuerdo lo invadió…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una semana después<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Volví a mirar mi reloj. Supuestamente le había dicho a Momoko que saldríamos a las nueve el sábado y según mi calendario hoy es sábado y son las diez. No me gusta esperar pero lo que más me molesta es que no me haya dicho nada ni siquiera un mensaje diciendo porque se había retrasado.<em>

_Estaba por irme cuando vi a Momoko a lo lejos y venía rápidamente. En sus ojos note que había estado llorando pero trataba de disimularlo._

― _¡lo siento! es que me dormí y bueno trate de venir lo más rápido posible, lamento haberte hecho esperar… ― empezó a justificarse._

― _¿Estuviste llorando?_

_Ella me miro sorprendida pero luego empezó a negarlo con la cabeza._

― _¡No! Es que como dije me acosté demasiado tarde y bueno me dormí, je así tengo los ojos cuando me despierto más tarde de lo normal ― dijo y sonrió._

―_Bueno… _

― _¡Vamos! ― dijo animadamente pero note que no tenía la misma alegría de siempre._

_Solo asentí y deje que tomara mi mano para guiarme a donde ella quisiera ir. A lo primero que la llevo fue a la heladería Fallen Ángel, según se está heladería contaba con un mini bar __**(N/A: XD jaja es el mejor bar el nombre lo amerita - )**__. Seguro que ella tenía hambre y por eso encaro para ahí. Entramos al local y nos fuimos de la mano hasta la parte del bar. Elegimos una mesa que estaba algo alejada del resto de las demás, nos sentamos, agarramos los menús y a los pocos segundos nos vino a tomar la orden una chica de cabellos rubios._

―_Hola sean bienvenidos al Fallen Ángel ¿qué van a pedir? ― dijo la chica mirándome a mí e ignorando completamente a Momoko._

―_Yo quiero una taza de café con leche por favor ― pidió Momoko viendo el menú._

_Note que la rubia seguía viéndome a mí y no escucho lo que pidió Momoko. Suspire cansado siempre que venía a ese bar con sus hermanos o sus amigos era lo mismo, entraba, se sentaba y la misma chica venía atenderlos._

― _¿Escuchaste lo que te pidió mi novia? ― dijo seriamente sin quitar la vista del menú._

_La voltee a ver por el rabillo del ojo y note que estaba sorprendida y sonrojada._

― _¿Tu novia? ― susurro con molestia en su voz y ahí miro a Momoko con desprecio. ―Ah perdón ¿qué me pediste? ― dijo con enojo._

―_Te pidió un café con leche y yo solo un café, y tráelo rápido que no tenemos todo el día para tus coqueteos ― dijo seriamente dejando el menú y sacando su celular._

―_Co-como diga ― dijo con una sonrisa forzada y se fue._

_Momoko me estaba mirando sorprendida no había que ser listo para saberlo, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca creyó que yo diría algo como eso. Sin apartar la vista de mi celular dije en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que solamente ella me oyera:_

―_Deja de mirarme…_

― _¡Lo siento! ― dijo sonrojada y volteando la mirada hacia otro lado._

_Sonreí en mi interior, era muy chistosa esta chica._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tiempo Actual<strong>_

* * *

><p>Una diminuta sonrisa aprecio en el rostro del pelirrojo al recordar la primera vez que había salido con la chica, su chica. Tan pronto como vino la sonrisa esta desapareció, hoy la había regado con ella. Esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo.<p>

Brick dejo de recordar y se quedó dormido. No se despertó hasta el día siguiente cuando Boomer lo hablo para que se levantara ya que para su desgracia aún no estaban en vacaciones y tenían que ir a clases.

A regañadientes se levantó y se fue a cambiar al menos se había bañado ayer antes de salir con Momoko. Empezó a maldecir mentalmente por haber sido tan idiota con ella, los momentos que vivió con su novia fueron mejores y más importantes de los que vivió con Berseck. Su ser no quiso darse cuenta de que en realidad él se había enamorado de Momoko, esa chica extrovertida, adicta a los dulces, enamoradiza, cariñosa, inteligente…

Maldita sea lo aceptaba ¡Brick Him amaba con todo su maldito ser a Momoko Akatsutsumi! ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?!

Se puso el uniforme de la escuela rápidamente y fue hacia la sala donde lo esperaban sus hermanos.

― ¡Al fin! ― dijo Butch y salió por la puerta siendo seguido por su hermano mayor y menor.

― ¿Por qué tanto apuro idiota? ― pregunto Brick mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano mediano.

― ¡El imbécil de Mitch anda detrás de mi novia! ― mascullo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

―Awww no quieres que te quieten a Kaoru… awww que tierno Butch ― se burlaba Boomer.

El moreno volteo a verlo y Boomer le saco la lengua y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo siendo seguido por Butch, sabía que su hermano menor era el más rápido de los tres y había ocasiones, como esta, que aprovechaba eso para huir del moreno.

Brick miro como sus hermanos iban corriendo de aquí para allá parecían niños… se acordó de que cuando eran niños y Boomer se burlaba de Butch, lo cual era en rara vez, este lo sacaba corriendo a su hermano menor y cuando estaba por alcanzarlo él venía corriendo hacia él para que lo protegiera de Butch, aunque pocas veces le hacía caso.

No sé dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la escuela hasta que escucho el grito de Boomer llamando a Kaoru para que detuviera a su hermano, ahora ya no corría para que lo protegiera el pelirrojo sino que ahora iba en busca de Kaoru.

Entro a la escuela caminando tranquilamente y fue a su casillero a dejar algunas cosas y cuando termino vio que había una foto de él y Momoko abrazados en la parte de atrás del casillero. La vio por unos momentos para que luego lo cerrara fuertemente. Tenía que buscar a Momoko y decirle que lo perdonara y que volviera con él, no podía darse el lujo de perderla.

Fue directamente al salón de Momoko, cuando llego vio que estaba sentada en su banco hablando con un chico pelirrojo con lentes. Vio como este la tomaba de la mano y ella se estaba sonrojando.

―Hola ¿a quién buscas? ― dijo una castaña mirándolo curiosa.

― ¿Puedes llamar a Momoko? ― contesto mirando a los chicos.

Esta lo miro sorprendida y sonrió.

― ¡Momoko ven te buscan! ― grito la chica y se fue a con sus amigas.

La pelirroja soltó la mano del pelirrojo y casi corrió hasta la puerta de su curso, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de salir vio que quién la buscaba era Brick, su novio o su ex.

Estaba por volver a su asiento cuando el pelirrojo la tomo de la muñeca y la saco del curso, tras esta acción cerró la puerta.

―Tenemos que hablar… ― la miro seriamente, estaba molesto por la escena de hace unos momentos.

―No quiero hablar contigo Him, si me permites tengo que volver al curso ― estaba por volver cuando este la volvió a agarrar y la arrincono contra la pared.

―Hablaremos ahora ― sentencio seriamente el pelirrojo.

Momoko lo miro molesta y suspiro derrotada, escucharlo no le haría mal ya que sería la última vez ¿no?

―Te amo ― soltó de repente dejando sorprendida a la chica.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, desde que lo conoció deseo que él le dijera esas palabras pero esas ilusiones murieron ayer cuando le había dicho que…

―No te creo, ayer me dejaste bien en claro que no me amabas ― dijo molesta y triste.

Trato de soltarse del agarre del chico pero no podía, lamentablemente el chico era mucho más fuerte que ella.

―Lo sé, pero desde que terminaste conmigo ayer me puse a pensar en porque sentía ese vació, esa tristeza y llegue a la conclusión de que yo te amo Momoko Akatsutsumi y no puedo vivir sin ti, odio la idea de imaginarte en los brazos de otro, que te otro tenga tus labios, provoque tus risas… ― no pudo continuar ya que Momoko lo abrazo y lo beso.

Eso lo sorprendió ya que normalmente era él el que comenzaba pero sonrió en medio del beso, ella era un caja de sorpresa, seis meses de novios y seguía sorprendiéndolo. Estuvieron así hasta que escucharon un carraspeo detrás de ellos. Dejaron de besarse para encontrarse con el pelirrojo que estaba hace unos momentos con Momoko.

―Oh Dexter ¿qué sucede? ― pregunto sonrojada Momoko siendo abrazada posesivamente por Brick que miraba molesto al aludido.

―Vi cómo te sacaba a la fuerza del curso y quise ver si estabas bien ― contesto mirando a Brick con odio y este le devolvía la mirada pero sonriendo con victoria y burla.

―Lo estoy muchas gracias por preocuparte ― contesto sonriendo nerviosamente.

―Ahora lárgate de aquí niño ― le dijo Brick.

― ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! ― grito molesto.

―Para mí lo eres ― dijo volviendo a darle la espalda y empezar a besar a Momoko.

Dexter cerró los puños molesto y entro al curso siendo seguido por la mirada de Brick que sonreía burlón entre medio del beso.

Momoko dejo de besarlo y separarse un poco para mirarlo molesta.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? ― dejo de estar molesta para sonreír con burla.

―Porque odio que nos haya interrumpido el niño ese ― se defendió.

―Te recuerdo que ese "niño" tiene la misma edad que yo ― contesto sonriendo feliz.

Desde que empezaron a ser novios nunca vio a Brick celoso, pocas veces lo había visto pero no lo demostraba tanto como lo estaba haciendo hace unos momentos.

―Lo sé, por eso tú eres mi niña ― dijo sonriendo tontamente.

Momoko rio ante eso y volvió a abrazarlo. Brick le correspondió feliz el abrazo para luego volver a besarla.

"_Desde este momento prometo que nunca te haré sufrir, si llego a hacerlo soy capaz de matarme por haberlo hecho. No imagino la vida sin ella, la amo tanto" _pensó Brick.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Je al principio iba a ser un fic todo triste y de desamor pero es que AMO a los rojos XD no pude resistir la tentación de hacerlo así ;-; espero que haya sido de su agrado -w-<strong>

**Me despido, les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
